Listen to My Heart
by Spirit and Voice Combined
Summary: I never knew what love was, when you have a brother in Juvi, both parents divorced, and your mom an alcoholic and abusive, it can really get to you. I never knew love until I met Brady. Brady imprint story. Second Fanfic, please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Listen to my heart

**Alrighty, this is the new story that came into my head, and BOOM! It is on Fanfiction!! **

**Song for this chapter: I dont know a song for this chapter! Sorry!**

Prologue

My eyes were wide in shock, the beautiful creature, eyes as black as the deepest hole in the earth, was crouched in a feral position, her lips pulled over her teeth, letting out a spine-chilling hiss. My heart was sprinting with adrenaline, but also filled with fear. As I took a hesitant step back and the vampire sprung at me, before I cringe, or even scream, a huge brown and white wolf tackled the thing to the ground faster than a second.

I gasped as I saw the terrifying creature was being ripped apart. I closed my eyes shut and crouched into a ball, and tried to bare the sound of rock being literally ripped apart. An ear piercing scream rippled through the forest, suddenly cut off with a gurgle. As soon it was over, the huge brown wolf suddenly howled. My eyes snapped opened.

The remains of the vampire were lifeless, unrecognizable chinks of it. I stood up and walked over to the huge, yet beautiful wolf, spots of his body dripping with blood. I started petting its side, feeling his adrenaline pulsing heart. As I walked around to the wolf's head, I patted his snout. I stared into his eyes and made me smile.

"You saved my life. Thank you." I murmured. He gave out a whine of gratitude as if it were a 'You're welcome.' Without a warning, he licked my face from my chin to my forehead. I laughed, which made bark out in humor. I stared back at him. Something about him reminded me of someone, but who? Those eyes! Why were they so familiar? I mean, they looked exactly like…

I gasped. "Brady?" I whispered. He whined uneasily. My lips suddenly turned into a smile. I finally realized it. I was staring into the eyes of my best friend, my love, my soul mate, my imprint, Brady Kindle.

**I know that this is short, but I promise, it's better when I get started! Please Review!**

**Amanda :)) --- that smiley face has a double chin!! HAHAHA!**

**Okay, I have some troubles, I really really REALL NEED YOUR HELP. Even though I have been here for a while, I am STILL having trouble with uploading chapters and I am so FRIGGEN CONFUZZLED ABOUT IT! Please review and maybe you can help explain the process, But I'm not a dumb blonde, okay? Again please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Song for this Chapter: To Build a Home by the Cinematic Orchestra

As I looked out the window of my mom's car, I caught a reflection of my face beyond the rain splashing against it. I wasn't the normal blonde-haired-blue-eyed babe that most people wanted to date, or the kind of girls that had their second home at the mall, or the valley girl strawberry blondes that twirled their hair and blows bubble gum in your face and says things such as, "OMG! I LIKE TO LIKE SHOP 'TILL I LIKE DROP!" The stuff that irritates people and you want to slap someone. Instead, I was a strange little creature, I was light and olive-skinned, brown haired, with the slightest tint of red when it hit's the light, I guess you could all me a light brunette, I had light brown eyes, my ex boyfriend said that my eyes were amazing because it was the shade of his favorite chocolate. I had a small, round cute nose, under it, were my small, full lips, pink and lush, I don't mean to over exaggerate, but I had a medium bust, with a slim and slender body, I was in t-ball and gymnastics when I was about six, but I taught myself all my tricks in gymnastics, and I hate baseball, I guess I have my mom's fat gene, pudgy in elementary, drop dead gorgeous in middle school, and knock 'em dead stunning in High School. I looked at my face in the window again, my olive skin vanished, my eyes were dull and dilated and I was pale with a shade of green.

I was carsick.

I moaned and closed my eyes and grumbled, "Mama, are we there yet?" to my mother. I know that little kids call their moms' 'Mama' But I am fourteen, and sick to my stomach, but at least I had a pretty damn good reason that I was, try being in a car, in traffic, for over NINE fricken hours from the airport in Idaho, going all the way, non-stop, to La Push in Washington. "Calm down, sweetie, the longest would be another forty-five minutes, then we are at Nana's house." Mom murmured without looking at me. I moaned again and closed my eyes, remembering my past and present. I remember when my family was in La Push, visiting my Nana for Christmas, my brother Josh in his Hawaiian shirt, me in my red and white dress, taking pictures with both of my parents, which brought me to the memories of my parents fighting, hearing the slaps and punches from my dad to my mom when he was drunk and her screaming at him, I remember when I had to be locked in my room once so I didn't get hurt, I peeked out of my room once and I saw my mom chasing my dad with a knife. Which took me to another memory that I was alone when my parents went to go to court, I was alone with no one, and Josh was already getting in trouble with drugs and drinking. I was about eleven at the time, and he was fourteen. When I was in Middle School, I was burning, its just like cutting your wrists with a knife, but its with an eraser and does the same damage. I lost count how many times I burned, and That memory flashed away to my last day of school and my very little friends gave me hugs and said that they would miss me. I am now in my freshman year in High school, and I hate it. I wish that my life could start over and I wanted to have attention, my mom was always gone, either at work or out with her friends at places that she never told me. Josh is in Juvenile Hall, and my dad for all I know could be in prison. My phone vibrated on my lap, my heart stuttered slightly to see who it was. My best friend, Jason.

**Hey. U at ur new home yet? **I sighed and text him back.

**No. but im so sick to my tummy. XD **I sent him. He texted me back in seconds.

**That shucks. Haha, it is so BORING. I wanna talk to you soon, but I gtg. K? **I didn't respond after that. I reached down to my bag, pulling out my iPod, my earphones plugged in my ears in seconds, listening to the song Cable Car Over my Head by the Fray.

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through,_

_That every one I knew was waiting on a cue, to turn and run,_

_When all I needed was the truth._

The next song that blared up was Undisclosed Desires by Muse, smiling, I turned it up. Muse was my favorite band, right next to Paramore. I call it ParaMuse. I smiled wider at the thought.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize that your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exercise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart…_

The song ended. I smiled as the next song Starlight by you guessed it, Muse.

_Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms…_

_Far away, the ship is taking me far away, far away from my Memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or Die._

The next song that came up was Misguided Ghosts by Paramore, one of my favorites,

_I am going away for a while, but I'll be back, _

_Don't try and follow me, 'Cause I'll return as _

_Soon as possible, See, I'm trying to find my place,_

_But It might not be here where I feel safe._

_We all learn to make mistakes and run_

_From them_

_From them_

_With no direction…_

_We'll Run From them_

_From them,_

_With no conviction,_

'_Cause I'm just one of those ghosts… Traveling Endlessly…_

A sudden lump in my throat formed and tears beaded in my eyes. Mother nudged my shoulder. "We're here." She murmured. I took out my head phones and looked up at the old and familiar house. I sighed loudly. "Well, let's do this. Here comes a new fantastic life." I mumbled sarcastically. I could feel mother's eyes on me, giving me her stop-being-so-sarcastic-and-get-over-the-fact-that-this-is-reality look. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car quickly mother following me to the trunk after pulling my hood over my head. I walked up to the old porch with my bag, looking to the right where a familiar rocking chair that my mother used to rock me in when I was tired and young from a long day at the beach. Nana bought a pretty good house, besides the constant rain, she lived quite close to the beach.. I guess that the chair didn't really mean a lot to Nana anymore. I quickly thrust my hand onto the door until someone opened it. You could hear her mumbling, "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" She opened the door and smiled warmly. "Hey you guys, please come in, its cold out here!" She ordered in her thick New York accent. She talked to mother and knew the arrangements where we'll be sleeping. Thank God that she had more than two children. I walked inside and put my bag down and gave my Nana a small hug, she was taller than me so I had to look up at me with her deep blue eyes and withered small lips, which were pulled over her teeth, forming in a crinkly, warm smile. Her white hair and olive-skin was a pretty good mix for an Italian woman, I'm Italian, with the hair, eyes, and skin color, and French and Spanish. I could speak a bit of both, but I was really interested in learning Japanese, or the Quileute tongue. Both sound interesting. "Oh, my Bella! You are so beautiful!" Bella is what she calls me, because it is Italian for 'beautiful'. I smiled back. "Hi, Nana." She turned around and gave my mother a hug after she shut the door. Without a word, I walked up the stairs and found my room on the first door to my left. I entered the door to find a room with a bed and a desk, I really have to get some bedding and paint in here. I sat on top of it for a second, giving up, I kicked my legs up and laid them down on the bed. I groggily closed my eyes drifting into unconciousness. I haven't told you my name, haven't I? My name is Angela Samantha Pentimn, and this is my sucky life.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Crap, Talk 'bout Hottie-hot-Hottie!

Song for this chapter: Three little Birds by Bob Marley (alright, I know that he is really old school, but I just wanted the song to fit in with the beach.) Please Enjoy!

I walked down the vague trail leading to the beach, my bag was giving me a hard time, -making it harder when there is an umbrella in your hand-, it kept falling off my shoulder, hoping that the stuff inside will fall out. I wasn't like those people who have a crap-load of stuff in their bags, but what I had was a plastic box of fruits, a sandwich, my journal, my towels, (one for my hair and one for my body) my iPod that I probably won't use, and my hairbrush if my hair is tangled and messy, but it still liked falling to the ground, giving me sheer embarrassment. I could see the waves from my point of view and started to fast-walk to the sand. I inhaled the salty breeze and sat down by the trees so I didn't have to walk a long way from the house. I stabbed the umbrella in the sand got everything layed out on the ground so I sat down, the sand making me sleepy for a minute… How stupid and I? Without a word, I stood up and took off my clothes to find myself in a black bikini and I layed down again. I took out my sunscreen to put on later, and my journal to write in. But that wasn't the point. I wanted to get tan, really tan. Have you seen these people in La Push? Their tans are flawless and so beautiful. I closed my eyes and thought about sleeping, while the sun consumed my body. About forty-five minutes passed, and I was getting hot and sweaty. I grabbed my journal and forgot about the sunscreen. Oops! So I lathered it up the white lotion and rubbed it on my body. After that was done, I got my little pen and flipped to a new page in my journal:

_7/18_

_Hi there! _

_Well, suddenly I was in my regular town in Minnesota, then BOOM! Right after my parent's divorce, I poofed here to La Push, where my nana lives. She used to have a husband, my Papa, but he unfortunately passed away from cancer about four years ago. Once in a while, I see her looking at the mantle full of pictures from their wedding, to their wedding anniversary, to Papa's final days for hours, her lip quivering while thinking about him. But changing the subject, I am at the La Push beach sun bathing and writing. This place is going to be very different, new school, new home, and new faces. Its actually a pretty sunny day today in La Push, being so close to Forks, Washington, the rainiest town in the continental U.S., which is awesome, because I love rain, but when I was coming here, I was bored, irritated and nauseas, but at least I had a reason! Really, would you be bored and irritated from being in the car for over NINE fricken hours from the airport in Idaho? I mean sure I have my iPod and books, but I already listened to all the songs, and reading while someone is driving makes me sick to my stomach. But whatever, I think I'm going to go and play in the water. Take care for now!_

_Ciao Bella!_

_Angela_

I put my stuff away and got my small ponytail out of my hair, letting it blow sexily in the wind, I stood up and walked to the shore, just close enough to let the water run over my toes, making me look down and have the illusion that makes you feel that you're being pulled in with the shore. Without noticing, the water rushed to my feet, barely sliding over them, making them cold, feeling like refreshing pins and needles. I giggled slightly and sighed to myself. I heard someone behind me, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, are you new?" A husky voice said behind me. My body spun around and my eyes widened. In front of me, was a teenager, by the looks of it, with beautiful russet skin and the most amazing eyes. His hair was spiky and wet from playing with his friends. If he was a teenager, could he really have… an eight pack? He cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing here, so alone?" He lifted his hand up and waited for me to get out of my trance and I immediately bolted my hand into his… Did he have a fever, or is just really hot? "I'm Seth." He smiled warmly. I blushed. "I'm Angela."

"Hey, Seth!" a husky voice called. I looked over his should while he spun around. My jaw dropped. Another shirtless boy, wet from the water came running to his side and talked to him softly as I stared at him with my jaw hanging to the ground drooling. He was a few inches shorter than Seth, and his hair was slightly longer than his, but he was still hot, no, gorgeous. I never knew that this was a place for angels to play at the beach. Seth cleared his throat and said, "Angela, this is my friend, Brady." He turned his torso around and showed me the handsome boy, like I just won a prize. Brady was looking down bashfully.

"Hello." I murmured softly, lifting my hand to shake his.

"I'm Brad-" He was interrupted when he looked into my eyes, with the strangest expression, like he saw a kitten eat a whale, and like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, as if I meant the world to him…. He started to stutter as he was talking also. "I-I'm B-Br-Brady." He smiled nervously and took his hand in mine, shaking it back, pulling his dark lips over his gleaming white teeth, dazzling me. I suddenly heard racket behind me, seagulls crying in a frenzy. I spun around to find my bag nearly being ripped apart by the stupid rats with wings trying to find my sandwich. Forgetting about the two hotties, I sprinted to my bag, and scattered them away. Thankfully, my bag was ripped slightly. Oh my god… Did that really happen in front of them? I hesitantly turned around and to see the two of them laughing their asses off, Brady was clutching his stomach, his face red, and Seth was on the sand, gasping for breath and started busting into loud and obnoxious guffaws again. I felt the blood rush to my face, and I growled under my breath as I cleaned up my mess and started to walk home. I didn't even get into the water, but at least I had a smaller tan.

"Hey! Wait! We didn't mean it!" Both of them called. I waved my hand goodbye in irritation.

"We didn't mean it!" Brady called. I moaned, tempted to go back. Stay strong, Ang. As I saw my house, I bolted for the back door and sprinted up the stairs so I could get dressed into my sweats. No once was home thank god for that, so I put my iPod in my speakers and blared songs on shuffle. The first song to come up was Numb by Linkin Park. It actually describes how I feel about my mom, she makes me feel so worthless, and moms are supposed to be supportive, right? I mean what did I ever do to her? She is never home, and when she is, she would either fighting with dad, or kicking Josh's ass for not doing his homework. I don't even remember the last time I went out with my mom for dinner and a movie. The next song that started to play was Fireflies by Owl City.

I'd Like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…

Its like my dreams are turning to nightmares, it shouldn't be this way for me. Then next song blared was Ignorance by Paramore.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me.

I guess I'll make my own way.

It's a circle, a mean cycle,

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge, but If you're gonna judge me,

Then sentence me to another life.

She always told me about how dad was when he was drunk, but he never did anything with me, and she gave a lot of crappy stories, one of their fights was when she told me that dad was irritating and never even loved us. I knew that he loved me very much. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell shrilling loudly and constant knocks following. "I'm coming!" I snapped. I stomped down to the door, swinging it open, my frustration turning into shock. How the hell…? There in front of me, was Brady, shirtless, running his hand through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

What did I ever do?

Song for this Chapter: Time Changed Everything by Nyctalgia

He chuckled nervously. "Hey, uh Angela, can I say something before you slam the door on my face?" He asked as he pointed to my hand gripped on the door, ready to be slammed. What was up with him? I only saw him for fifteen minutes and its like he cares about me like I'm his best friend. I took a deep breath. "Make it quick. I'm already irritated enough." He nodded and sighed, lifting his head his brown eyes pooling into mine, burning with apology and regret. "I'm sorry, okay? It was stupid, wrong, unthinkable, and embarrassing. I should have helped you when the seagulls attacked your bag instead of being immature and laughing. I'm sorry." His pupils dilated and his lip quivered, turning into the most adorable puppy face that can make anyone be wrapped around any of his fingers, which are the size of a hot dog franks. "Alright, fine. I guess I over reacted, but it was pretty embarrassing. I'm sorry for storming off like that." I smiled weakly. He laughed, "I know how you feel. When I was in third grade, I sharted. My friend and I were at recess and just having fun sliding down the slides and minding our own business, then my old crush comes along and smiles at me. I slide down to say hi to her, and my friend Collin steps on my pants which were really loose that day, so I take off and when he steps on my pants, I'm stuck in the slide with a ginormous wedgie. She was laughing so hard and I was crying." He laughed at himself and farted as I giggled lightly with him, there was an awkward silence in our conversation. "So…" I laughed. "So, what school are you going to go to?" He asked. I completely forgot about school, it was summer, so thankfully, I had that taken care of. "La Push Quileute High School." I replied instantly. His eyes widened. "Really? Me too! Wait, Freshman, right?" I nodded. He laughed. "Awesome!" Another awkward silence. I broke it again. "Why don't you sit down and just talk, I have some time, but wait, I have to turn off the music." I ran inside the house and paused a song called Thunderhorse by Dethklok, and ran down the stairs again. The porch was empty and I looked around until Brady cleared his throat, sitting on the rocking chair waiting for me to sit down in another one. I smiled and sat down silently and waited for him to start the conversation.

We just started talking, and wow… he's amazing on the inside and out. Turns out that he's 14 like me, his full name was Brady Matthew Kindle and his birthday is on April 19. He told me that his parents weren't together, because his father passed away, and his mom is remarried to an idiot. So I knew his pain. He said he was an only child, but he said his mom is young enough to have another kid with the stepfather. "It would be nice to have a little brother, but I wish it was a different dad's kid. But enough talking about me, what about you? Do you have any siblings?" I sighed and nodded. "I have a brother named Josh. But he's in Juvi for doing pretty bad things, smoking pounds of crack, and he told me that he lost his virginity at our age." I shuddered. He said nothing, just looked very deep in thought. "My dad was an alcoholic and a drug user, and my mom stormed off with me and Poof! Here I am in La Push living at my grandma's house." He laughed. His laugh is amazing with a throaty twinge to it. Suddenly, my mom's car came back from work or a club, either would be okay. "Oh shoot! You got to go. Mom doesn't want visitors for me or for her, I don't know why." He shrugged. "Alright, hey, wait, can I have your phone number?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. I gawked at him stupidly. This hottie, this big, beautiful, brown eyed angel wanted my phone number? Amazing… Without saying anything else, I blurted out my number, messing up a few times stuttering it. Mom was already walking up the driveway, not paying attention. "Alright, go, Brady!" I commanded. "I'll text you tonight." He murmured as he flung himself over the rail and ran into the forest. Literally seconds after he left, a howl came from the forest. Mom was already at the door, putting the key in the lock and going inside with a plastic bag in her hand, bottles clinking. Alcohol? It was once in a blue moon that my mom would drink… I followed her inside to the kitchen where she put the bags on the table. "Hi, mom." I said as she looked around the room, trying to find something. I caught a look at her features and was shocked. Her hair was a complete mess, a bright red disarray, there were purple shadows under her eyes, which were usually a beautiful deep hazel, were dull and dilated at that moment. She was drunk, and I knew it. "Hi, mom." I said louder, so she could hear me. She pulled out the bottles, vodka, rum, straight alcohol, and beer. She looked up at me, her eyes were flared in shock. "Why are you drinking, Mama? You never drink." I murmured softly. "Watch your attitude, young lady!" She shouts with venom. My eyebrow cocks. "I didn't say anything mom. You're a little drunk." I said calmly to her. That did it. She walked up to me and without any notice, her hand make contact with my cheek with a large amount of force and my face was looking the other way. I suddenly was on the floor, tears in my eyes, immediately pooling over. Next thing I knew, her high heeled shoe was stomped onto my stomach and chest multiple times, which caused me to yell out in pain. "Oh, shut up you little devil!" She screamed and she stomped onto my chest again. Another scream was about to ripple from my throat, when my hair was tangled in my mother's hand, dragging my along with it. I was pinned against the wall, her hand still gripped in my now tangled and patchy hair. I tried as much as I could to get out of her grip, but her fist made contact with my eye, making it sting. I cried softly as she threatened, "Now you listen close you ungrateful witch." She hissed, her face so close, I could taste the alcohol in her breath. "If you put one toe out of line, and act like a devil again, I will beat you until you're unconscious. Do you understand me, you stupid creature of a daughter?" She emphasized. I whimpered and nodded. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She screamed. The blood under my skin spilled over. "YES!" I screamed in her face, slapping her hands out of my hair and sprinting to my room before she could do any more damage. I took the steps three at a time slamming the door and locking it. I ran into my closet gripping the clothes away. The lump in my throat getting larger as I fell on my ass, soon letting my emotions run wild, and the waterworks come freely. I lifted my legs up to my chest, curling my arms miserably around them like they were my lifeline. My face dug into my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, suddenly a huge roll of pain washed through my ribs and chest. I let go of my legs, soon clutching my chest, wanting the pain to go away. What did I ever do to mother? She beat me for no apparent reason. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly flipped it open to an unknown number.

**Hey Angela, it's Brady. Are you okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to tell you, but I can't…

Song for this chapter: Call Me by Shinedown

_Tell him Ang. You know you want to… _My thoughts were screaming in my head. I've only known him for, what? Two hours, and it feels like I can pour my heart out to him. But that was crazy talk. He was hot, and I probably being selfish and wanted sympathy from him.

**Yeah. I'm fine. **I texted back quickly. But I wasn't fine at all. I was on the verge of vomiting, the blood in my mouth already. My hair was literally yanked out of my head, there was a potential chance that my face had a print of my mom's hand on it, and I think that my ribs are broken, or just fractured. He texted back forty-five seconds later.

**Oh, okay. I was on my way back to the beach and I heard a scream, coming from your house. Sounded like you. Just wanted to know if you were alright. **He actually heard me? I was that loud?

**Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. **I put a smiley face and sent it, hoping he would buy it. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed, suddenly wincing from the grueling pain rippling inside my torso. My heart was pounding, soon making my head enter a splitting headache while the blood in my mouth was making me even dizzier than I already was. My gag reflexes were taking a turn for the worse, feeling the blood rush from my face and the new blood and acid rapidly going vertical up into my throat. Bearing the pain in my ribs, I sprinted to my bathroom, slamming the door shut as I entered, kneeling over the toilet, spewing huge amounts of blood from my mouth. That was only stage one. I knew it was going to get worse. I slumped next to the toilet and kneaded my stomach carefully- trying to touch my ribs- was as hard as a rock, my throat sore and itchy from the acid and blood mixture. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? I wont tell ANYONE. **I growled in irritation.

**No thanks, Brady, I'll be fine. I swear on my mom's life. **But that this moment, I hated my mom. Hated her with a passion. She never talked to me when I needed help, she was always fighting with dad and Josh. My life has always been a broken heart, no 'sorry' from either of my parents, no comfort from my brother, when I would ask from him, he would push me away and possibly spit on me. I left dad so I wouldn't get hurt. But for all I know my mom could be a crazy drug addict that had an extremely good cover up so no one could get suspicious. Another roll of nausea and vomiting occurred. Why me, God? After my little barfing session was over, I didn't know that he texted me back.

**Oh. Okay. What's up? **I searched for a lie.

**Listening to music in my room. **I slowly picked myself up, doing my very best to not hurt my ribs any longer. Nana wasn't home to help me with my ribs, so I had to deal with it until the morning. He responded a minute later.

**Kewl. What song? **I thought of a good song.

**Headfirst For Halos by My Chemical Romance. **I replied. Another roll of nausea made me kneel down again and vomit up blood in the porcelain bowl. My lungs were dying from the shortage of air, making my breathing come in short labored gasps. My insides were aching, especially my stomach. The contracting of my stomach made my ribs sting and run like a wild fire. I just hoped my stomach was soft so I could go to bed. My fingers kneaded the middle of my stomach. I groaned softly. It was still hard, but a bit softer than a few minutes ago. I tried getting up and walk to the sink to brush my teeth . Thankfully my stomach didn't throw up any more blood for now. I tried my best not to gag when my toothbrush traveled the back of my throat to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth. I was finished and got my iPod out of its case and put the headphones on. I slowly and painfully laid down on my bed, the bed springs squeaking loudly with every movement. My ribs were searing with pain and my stomach was so sore and probably bruised. I started to play music randomly, and the song that came up was God Damn, You're Beautiful by Chester See. The song put a lump in my throat, my body shuddered from the sobs, which made my ribs burn and twist like rubber. I paused the music and pulled the earphones out of my ears. I thought of Brady… His beautiful smile and russet skin. The laugh that made me melt, even though I have barely known him, I think I'm in love with him. Brady Matthew Kindle… Angela Samantha Kindle… That's a little roll off the tongue. But what am I saying? He is just a nice person… What if he actually liked me? Goose bumps started to pop on my skin, until a huge roll of nausea rolled over my senses and adrenaline took over as I sprinted to the toilet with my hand clamped over my mouth and I slammed the door shut.

I fell asleep on the floor in the bathroom. Nana must have found me because my head was on my pillow and a blanket was on my side, or I brought my stuff in by myself, I barely remember anything, its like I should be the one with the hangover. I woke up with a splitting headache and beads of sweat on my forehead and chills on my arms. I cranked my head to the right to find a small plate of saltine crackers and a big glass of water. I smiled and suddenly groaned from the pain in my eye. It was throbbing like crazy. I didn't want to touch it because it would make it as sore as my ribs. I stood up as carefully as possible, when I looked in the mirror, my reflection made me gasp. I was terrifying. My eye was completely swollen and violet, barely even open to blink. The bruise on my cheek was green and purple, throbbing like my head and eye. Oh, god… What was my stomach going to look like? Hesitantly, I slowly lifted up my shirt and a lump in my throat started to form. My stomach and ribs were splattered in gashes and bruises like they were painted on a canvas with three colors, red, blue and mostly purple. As gently as a feather, rolled my fingertips over my bruises. Not a good idea. The same sharp pain rippled across my ribs and stomach. I winced sickeningly and curled over my ribs trying to stop the pain. Someone knocked on the door and my heart turned into a sprint. Please don't let it be mom. Please don't let it be mom… "Who is it?" I gasped softly, but loud enough to hear.

"_Its Nana. Can I come in?"_ She asked in a muffled voice on the other side of the door. I groaned and opened the door. She gasped as she saw my face. She put her hands around my shoulders and examined me. "What the hell happened between you and your mother?" She hissed. She was pissed at mom all right. I didn't even notice that there were tears in my eyes, immediately spilling over. "Mama came home with a bag of bottles of alcohol and beer. She was drunk and I asked her why she was drinking and she got mad at me and I told her that she was drunk and she slapped me across the face. I fell on the floor and she stomped on my stomach and ribs over and over, then she got a grab of my hair, I tried pulling her hand out, but she punched me in the eye. I ran off up to my bathroom and I was throwing up and dry heaving the whole night." I sobbed carefully trying not to hurt my ribs. Nana didn't say anything as she wrapped in into a gentle hug. "Let me see your chest." She ordered. I slowly lifted my shirt and she gasped. "No wonder you were throwing up!" I nodded. "But Nana, I was throwing up blood... It hurts." I whimpered. Her face became ashen. "We got to take you to the hospital. Now." She urged. She picked me up in her arms and waltzed out of my room down the stairs. I gasped in pain as she took every step, making me cry harder in searing agony. She strapped me in the car as carefully as she could after I told her I could do it my self. She was out of the driveway and onto the road in a matter of seconds. I wasn't worrying about my ribs, but how I would explain it to Brady when or if he finds out. We pulled up to the emergency room and she got out of her seat to get to my side. I closed my eyes as she jogged into the room. "What will we tell the doctor if he asks?" I whispered. "Say you fell down the stairs." She whispered back. I opened my eyes to find myself being taken out of Nana's arms and onto a gurney bed thingy by a doctor in a white jacket. I was immediately wheeled into a room where I waited for a few minutes. "Dr. Cullen will be with you soon." The nurse said to us and she left the room. Nana held my hand gently and said nothing. I looked at her carefully. Her eyes flared with anger, frustration, worry, her forehead crease with anxiety, and her lips in a tight wrinkled line. The doors burst open and a doctor- whoa. Was I dreaming, or was this doctor hot? He had beautiful golden hair, light golden eyes, amazing body, was he a retired model? Something was different about this doctor. You never get a lot of hot doctors. He walked calmly to us with a clipboard in his hand. He looked into my eyes and smiled nicely. "Hello. You must be Ms. Angela, how are you feeling?" His voice was like velvet, and sweet honey and shimmered like bells. I frowned. "Like a piece of crap." I pouted. He nodded and opened his clipboard and kept talking. "That's what happens when you get hurt. So what happened?" I sighed softly. "I fell down the stairs, I'm really clumsy." He chuckled. "So is my son's girlfriend." My eyes widened. He has a son? He looks so young though… His face became serious. "Where are the injuries?" I slowly lifted up my shirt up to the bottom of my bra. He nodded. "Oh, my, this looks more serious than bruises, or even falling down the stairs." I cranked my head to Nana giving me her my should-I-tell-him look. She was still for a few seconds then nodded. I looked back at Dr. Cullen who was examining my ribs without touching them. "Dr. Cullen," I waved him to my ear and he pulled my shirt down and walked down to my face. "My apologies, I actually didn't fall down the stairs. My mom got drunk and she got upset at me when I did nothing, and she, well beat me." He nodded. "I understand. You didn't want to get in trouble. Was there any aftershock? Fainting, vomiting-"

"I was throwing up blood and dry heaving the whole night last night." I interrupted. "Nana wasn't at home yesterday and my mom was the only one home." He was nodding again. "That is different. Did she stomp on your torso?" I whimpered. "Yes… I think she fractured them." I moaned. "Then we have to get some X-Rays and see if the are broken or fractured. Vomiting up blood is a bad sign for broken bones and bruised stomach.." He kneeled down by the bed and got an ugly green dress gown thingy and handed it to me. "I will help you up and lead you to the bathroom. When you're ready, I will carry you to the X-Ray room." I nodded. "'Kay, thank you, Dr. Cullen. You're a big help." He chuckled and smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle." He slipped his arms under my back and carefully lifted me up and set me on the ground in seconds. His hands were hard and cold, but very smooth under the fabric of my clothes. He smiled and pointed to a door which looked like a bathroom. "Go in there and take your shirt and bra off and use this and we'll get this show on the road." He fled the room quickly. I walked into the room and called Nana to help.

I was done in a few minutes and was lead out to the X-Ray room by a nurse. Dr. Cullen was standing by the X-Ray bed waiting for me to waddle into his arms and place me on the bed. It took me a few steps before he quickly walked over to me and picked me up in his cold, hard gentle arms and laid me on the bed. "Just stay here, don't move and the X-Ray will be taken." He glided gracefully out of the room. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. Minutes passed, hearing a high pitched sound that became irritating. My head was suddenly throbbing.

A few more minutes passed and Carlisle and Nana came back to the room to bring me back to my room. "If anything is bad, what will you do Nana?" I whispered to Nana as she held my hand when she lifted me onto the bed. "We'll figure it out." Carlisle walked in the room after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Okay, Angela, I have your X-rays, and I'm very sorry to tell you that you have two fractures and a bruised stomach. You have to be resting a lot, it would take a few weeks, maybe even the whole summer, if this happens again." My heart dropped. The whole damn _summer? _What would I have to say to Brady…? "Okay." I barely mouthed.

I walked through the door with my hand in Nana's. I was dizzy. Dizzy, but numb. Carlisle gave me some medication, and it really kicked in, like the numbing crap that people get when they're at the dentist's office, but it numbed my torso. I was feeling dizzy again, Carlisle said that there would be side effects: hot flashes, vomiting, fainting, all that jazz. Nana carried me up to my bed, and I found my phone with one message.

**Hey, I saw you go to the car with your Nana and you were clutching your chest, are you okay? **

My blood boiled under my skin. Why would he be spying on me? I replied with a little text.

**I fell down the stairs and hit my ribs on the floor. I went to the hospital and four fractures in my ribs and a bruised stomach. That's why I also have the black eye. **I sent it and waited for his response. Few seconds passed.

**Oh, my. Want me to kiss it better? Ha ha ha. **I smiled.

**Yeah, you can kiss my ass. NO! I'm just kidding. No, but a kiss on the cheek would be nice, sumfin nice and cuddly ****J. **I winced as I sighed. I got up from my bed, taking my iPod from its case and waddled back to the bed, gripping my chest, the pain medication wearing off slowly, but it was starting to sear and ripple in pain. I was listening to random songs when I heard the fighting started from downstairs.

"_How dare you beat Angela! She did nothing to you!_" Nana yelled.

"_She was acting like a little bitch! She was giving me such terrible attitude when I was very upset!_" Mom yelled back. A lump formed in my throat.

"_You beat her so hard, I had to take her to the hospital, and the doctor said that she has four fractures in her ribs and a bruised stomach! She also has a black eye from you punching her in the eye! I found her this morning in the bathroom, and she told me that she was throwing up blood!_" Nana spat loudly. There was a loud crash. Was mom hurting Nana now? I pounced out of my bed, groaning in misery and fell on the floor. I couldn't stand up, my ribs were pulsing in shearing agony, the medication wore off.

"NANA!" I screamed in agony. Her foot steps were quick and urgent up the stairs until she slammed the door open to rush to my side. "Angela! What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She hissed. "I thought Mom was hitting you so I tried getting out of bed." I sobbed, my ribs slashing tormenting torture with each gasped. She picked me up gently in her arms and laid me on my bed. "Stay here, Bella Mia, and I'm getting some more medication." And with that, she fled the room. Seconds later, Mom came through the door, my heart bursting into a sprint of fear. My breathing coming in short, uneven gasps. She stood in front of me for a second, letting me soak up all of her features. She must have been drunk, but her hair was shorter and uneven, like she cut it herself. Did she get fatter? Her cheeks were puffed up, same with her body. Her eyes were dilated, and piercing hazel irises were dull as a knife. Under her eyes were dark purple shades, as if she was punched in the face. Like a ninja, her hand was tangled in my hair again. Her face was inches to mine when she hissed low and spine-chillingly, "Now listen here, you little knifing, backstabbing bitch," She warned. "If you tell anyone about this, I will break you in half and you will be in a world of _pain_. Do you understa-" She was interrupted by a gasp at the door. My head whirled to the doorway to find nana with my medicine, her eyes flaring in chagrin. "What are you doing to her? Take your hands-"

"Nana, it's okay. Mom was just giving me a stupid threat." I swatted her hand out of my hair and she left the room fuming and muttering to herself. Nana sighed. "Here." She said, handing me the medicine and a glass of water, if I threw up from the side effects, and left the room. I blinked, letting the stinging tears roll down my cheeks, just remembering the threat that mom gave me the whole time. This was going to be a long recovery. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Eraser

Song for the Chapter: Mad World by Michael Andrews

I was strangely walking in the forest by my house, Brady was next to me holding my hand, our fingers intertwined. I smiled widely, and he smiled back. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I snaked my arms around his neck. His lips crashed onto mine, the kiss deepening. I never knew that he could be so gentle for his size. It felt like minutes passed, when he broke the kiss, stiffening. Crunching of leaves and twigs was behind me, I turned around and my eyes widened.

In front of me about four meters away was a creature. She was extraordinarily breathtakingly beautiful. Yet she looked familiar. In a few seconds I recognized that it was my mother.

She wasn't the same; She had pale chalk skin, long, dark hair, and bright crimson eyes. Brady growled. My mother crouched in a feral position baring her teeth. Her canines huge and extended as her eyes dilated in challenge. "Brady!" I screamed as I saw him shake violently and collapse to the ground. I wanted to help him, but my legs wouldn't move. His skin color changed in seconds as hair grew out of his skin and his form turned into a huge creature, his clothes ripping to shreds off of his body. He stood on his feet and crouched protectively in front of me. I suddenly realized that he has become a ginormous horse sized wolf. "No…" I gasped. Mother looked straight at me. "Watch your attitude, young lady!" She shrieked in a warbled voice, the exact words before she beat me that first night.

Brady pounced. All of my mother's attention erased from me and her eyes set on Brady's throat. "No!" I yelled as I ran forward, trying to reach Brady before he was attacked. Mother grabbed his fur and sank her teeth into his neck and his body went limp.

I gasped as my eyes snapped open and my body lifted off of the bed. My ribs searing in agony. Panting in pain, I grabbed my phone, starting to sob softly.

**Brady, **I texted. **Please don't leave me. I really need to talk to someone, and I take back what I said, and I don't care what my mom says or thinks about our friendship. **It was about 10 o' clock, he should probably still be up…

**I want to go somewhere out of the house with you when I'm done recovering. I hope to hear from you soon. **I clicked the green button and it was off. What should I do to get back at Mother? Put some poison Ivy or Oak in her drink so she could get hives on her tongue? No, that would kill her… I forgot that she was highly allergic to both of them. Place some bees in her bed when she's sleeping so they can sting her legs? No, that's too simple. I kept thinking until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Brady replied in the morning.

**Okay. Sounds awesome. Hey, my friends down at the res are having a bonfire and telling stories on Saturday. Wanna come? **

I smiled.

**I would love to. Let me ask my Nana and see what she will say. **Nana already knew about Brady, so asking her would be easy.

"Nana! Can I ask you something?" I shouted.

She was probably in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. "Yes, My Bella!" My throat hurt for second, so I took a deep breath again. "Brady invited me to go to the res for a campfire, can I go?" I asked. She was silent for a second. "Yes, but dress warmly, and be careful around those boys, they can be really rough!" She yelled back. I scoffed at the last part. Brady wouldn't even hurt a fly. "Okay Nana, thank you!" I smiled.

**She said yes, what time should you be around? **I sent. He replied in a minute. Suddenly, my temples started to throb, I groaned as I felt my phone vibrate.

**My mom will pick you up with me at 4:00, I don't want to miss the sunset. **I smiled. That's kinda romantic… I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if he kissed me, all these pictures roaming in my head.

_We were both sitting with each other his hand intertwined with mine; my head on his shoulder, looking at the sunset, splashes of orange and pink crossed the sky in a scattered pattern combining with the clouds in the distance, stretching onto the horizon, where the sun set peacefully, as if it were taking a night's sleep. A drift whispered through my hair, making it sway and dance slightly. _

_I looked up to his face, his expression peaceful, at ease. He looked down at me and asks, "Beautiful, eh?" I sigh. "Mhm…" He stiffens and turns to me his lips turned into a slight smile. He whispers, "Can I give you a kiss?" My heart stops and my eyes go wide. His smile falls only slightly. Without a word, I wrap my arms around his neck. My eyes soften. "Yes." I whisper. His face comes close to mine, his lips lingering onto them for a second before pressing onto mine. _

I shook my head and I lifted my sore body out of bed and waddled out of my room down to the kitchen to find Nana chopping tomatoes for her breakfast. I slowly walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Nana." I felt her smile. "Hello, my Bella, how are you?" I blink and my eyes go soft. "Been better, mom and I got into a fight and she punched me in my ribs-"

I was interrupted abruptly by Nana. "She what!" I sighed softly. "It's true." "Why that little- OW!" She screamed and jumped, making me spring out of her grasp. I looked down at her hand. It was pouring blood uncontrollably and got all over the cutting board. I quickly glanced over to the knife, which was covered in blood. Without a word, I went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and ran to the kitchen again.

Nana was running her hand over the water, which was constantly running a light red. I quickly opened the kit to get a gauze and piece of tape. She quickly got a paper towel and the blood seeped through it immediately. I replaced it with the gauze and the liquid red started to seep through the gauze even more. "Nana, this is really deep, should we go see Carlisle again?" She whimpered and muttered, "No my Bella, I'll be fine…"

* * *

She had over four bandages and went through plenty of gauzes until the cut stopped bleeding. I had to give her juice because she was dizzy and she had to check her blood because she was a major diabetic.

A day passed and my Mom came home from a bar, and she was so drunk that she fell over a few times. I laughed internally at her. My feelings for my mother were complete hatred, and when I loved her, I shouldn't have because she never did to me. I didn't know if there was a heaven or hell, but I know that she is going to hell.

The only true friends I had here was Nana and Brady. I knew Brady really cares for me but I wanted to be more than friends with him, but that's a sign of true desperation.

I was in my room, texting Jason. Jason is the biggest player I know and I had to know who was his girlfriend was now, so…

**So who's your lover-girl now, Jay? **I sent it and started to listen to the song that was blaring into my ears. Thunderhorse by Dethklok was playing loudly and my foot shook to the fast rhythm. As the song ended, I found the new text message.

**You remember her. Michelle Witherson. She was a good friend of yours? **I remember her. She was one of my friends. Very small built like me but a sport freak. I loved her personality and her piercing blue eyes. She burns also. Holy Crap… I completely forgot about burning, but that would concern Brady and Jason.

**I remember her. I loved her like a sister. She was a dork xD. Guess what? I think I found a guy. **5 Steps by the Davenports started to play and I hummed along with the lyrics. My phone vibrated on my stomach, and I flipped open to read it.

**Really? Who?**

**His name is Brady. **I texted back. **He's from a Quileute Indian tribe on the res. He invited me to a campfire with his friends on Saturday. ****J **I sent it slowly and I got up to find a pencil and eraser. I couldn't help myself, but I know some excuses if Brady finds out…

**

* * *

**

**Brady POV (from the house)**

My paws thudded against the ground in a quick 1,2,3,4, as I slowed down coming to a complete stop. I was by Angela's house, and I can't wait to see her, ever since the incident happened. The flashback came into my memory like a movie.

"_Alright, go, Brady!" She hissed softly after she stuttered her number to me. I nodded her goodbye and murmured, "I'll text you tonight.". I flung my body off her porch and ran into the trees. I took my shorts off and phased. Seth was a few miles away and was reading my thoughts. I could hear him howl…_

"_Woooo-hooo! Alright, Brady you imprinted on Angela!" Was he oozing with enthusiasm? It was okay, but sometimes it can get really annoying, especially when they patrol the res. I was too young to patrol because Sam thinks that I'm 'Too young and ignorant.'. I mean, come on! We already caught the redhead, give us a break! _

"_Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled irritatingly as I thought about Angela. I soon realized that Jacob was with him too. _

"_Alright, Brady! You imprinted!" He said in his thoughts. I knew that he was jealous because he couldn't imprint on Bella. I wasn't the biggest fan of her that much because she always hurt him. _

_He must have heard my thoughts, but he ignored it and whistled at Angela in her black bikini. "She's a keeper, Brady, Angela's pretty." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and zoned out on the voices to hear Angela's. _

"_Ahem, hi, Mom." She said l little too loudly. Footsteps crossed the room with bottles klinking. Who the hell was drinking? "Why are you drinking mom? You never drink…" Oh… "Watch your attitude, young lady!" Her mom slurred loudly. She was drunk, and got more booze. Great idea. Angela must have walked closer to her mom. "I don't know what you're talking about mama. You're a little drunk." This might get ugly… I suddenly heard a slap across the face and a body fall to the floor. Angela's soft sobbing filling my ears and making me snarl. "Oh, shut up, you little devil!" She screamed, as she stomped on something. No… I barely heard a small crack and I heard Angela's scream ripple through my body and made my knees go weak. Dragging crossed the room, and her body banged against the wall. I heard her terrified, painful gasps escaping her lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around to find Seth. My paws ran through the forest and found him eating a deer carcass. _

"_That's nasty. Seth, look!" He looked up and went through the whole thing. I saw his eyes widen. _

"_Is she going to be alright?" The hairs standing on his back. _

"_I don't know!" I whined, morphing into a howl. I calmed down in a few minutes and I ran back to the trees by her house and I phased out of my wolf form and whipped my phone out of my pocket. _

_**Hey, Angela, it's Brady. Are you okay? **__I sigh an d lay down on the damp soil. There were strangely tears in my eyes, and my chest was tight, like I was breathing through a straw. She responded a few minutes later. I opened my phone read her message. _

_**Yeah, I'm fine. **__How was she fine? She was just abused be her friggin __mother!__ I tried standing up, but my legs felt like twigs. My stomach lurched and I felt like throwing up. Suddenly I was dry heaving over a log by a tree. My stomach stopped contracting and I had the energy to text her back._

_**Oh, I was walking down to the beach and I heard a loud scream, leading from your house. Sounded like you. Just wondering if you were alright. **__I sent the message and laid the ground watching the clouds clump and start to drizzle. Typical weather in La Push._

* * *

The memory faded and I was inside walking up her stairs. I followed her scent which was the mixture of roses, chocolate, freesia, mint and cherries. I saw a door that I couldn't miss, it was covered in small drawings and captions of bands, and people, like Muse, My Chemical Romance, Lady Gaga, Coldplay, and my favorite, Guns n' Roses. I smiled. She must be in love with music. I could faintly hear her heartbeat sprinting faster than usual. I knew she was nervous. I knocked on her door and she gasp softly. "Come in Brady." He voice quivered slightly. I twisted the handle, and my heart dropped.

She had a huge bruise across her cheek and her eye was purple and swollen. She was laying down on her little bed sitting on her dark purple and white splattered covers. I frowned for a split second and kept my mask on, going in for the kill. I smiled at her warmingly. "Hi…" She mouthed. I nodded and gave her a hello back. She giggled, that warmed my heart.

She abruptly winced from the ribs. I tense and sit on her , bed. "Are you okay?" My voice slightly pained and worried. She nods weakly and whimpers, "I'll be fine, Just really sore." My heart broke. I sigh lightly and ask her for the last time, "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

She growled and made me chuckle. "I'll be fine, Brady. I can assure you that I am fine with things at the moment." She said slowly, as if she was talking to a disabled person. Lie, I knew that she was lying, and I wanted to look straight into her eyes, and say, 'Tell me the truth.' I shrug. "Alright-y then, what has been going on besides falling down the stairs and getting hurt?"

More like 'Hey, Angela, what's going on besides being abused and stomped on by your mother that gave you four fractures in your ribs?' She shrugged. "Nothing much, just waiting for the pain to go away, and listening to music through it all." Did anyone hear that crack? That was my heart breaking a little more. I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Cool." The mask was wearing off and I was starting to slip by the second. Then next thing that fell from her lips made the mask disappear and put a lump in my throat. "Why are you always texting and caring for me? I mean, my family is screwed up and it's not your problem. Why do you care about me? I am a loser with no friends besid-" I cut her off by putting my index finger on her lips.

I inched my face to hers, our foreheads touching. She hasn't flinched yet, but she probably will. I hope that she won't. I took a deep breath and talked very slowly. "You are not a loser, and you are a very important and different girl. You aren't what you think you are. We both have the same feelings when it comes to family, I have no dad, and your parents are divorced, and your dad is in another state." I pulled my finger off of her lips. "You don't have to hide from me, Angela Samantha. I am a very trustworthy person." I inched closer and I could practically feel her lips on mine.

"Trust me…" I whispered. She suddenly gasps and she winces and repels from my face. I could feel rejection, disappointment, and anger rush through my body for a split second, until it was washed away with worry when I saw Angela's pained expression. "Do you need an aspirin ? I could get it for you." I suggested. She whimpered and nodded. "If you could find it in the top kitchen cupboard." She wheezed. I turned around and walked down the stairs. I could quietly hear her whisper. "He almost kissed me…" My eyes widened and I realized that I did try to kiss her.

I found the kitchen which was quite small for me, but for Angela, it would be a regular sized kitchen. I looked in the cupboard and found the pill bottle immediately. I got a glass from the next cupboard from the meds, and passed the fridge, when little pictures caught my eye. The first one was Angela, with a couple of friends. The setting was at a lake with two boys. She was holding hands with both of them.

The boy on the left had short buzzed hair and green eyes. The one on the right was skinny as a stick and had long hair that barely covered his eyes and had blue eyes. If those were her ex boyfriends, I would be jealous. The two boys that were with her were all smiling as if it were Christmas, but Angela had her lips pulled into a small pained smile and her eyes were red and puffy. I sighed looked at another picture which shocked me. She was in front of a crowd in a black sparkly dress with a microphone in front of her face. She was bent over but her arm was extended back, but her mouth was opened like she was belting out a loud and high note.

She was a singer? I smiled. I looked away and I walked up the stairs finding her whispering how long I would be. She barely got to forty five seconds. New record. I gave her the pills which she took miserably. I looked at her closely until she said,

"You know, it's kinda cool having a friend when you're only here for about a week." She smiled. I smiled back, and I heard her heart burst into a sprint. I sighed and she grew silent.

She looked up at me and stared at me, and I stared back, looking deeply into her eyes. The deeper I was in them, the more that I knew that she was just a regular girl from Minnesota, besides the fact that she has a screwed up family like me. John, my step dad, won't shut up at why I kept leaving the house and not keeping in touch. Thankfully, my mom understands, she was there when I phased for the first time. I told her about Angela, and she wants to meet her at the bonfire that I'm going to invite her to. We were silent, and she wasn't saying anything, just listening to the melody that was her heartbeat. I suddenly heard her door open and her a small gasp from the doorway.

Oh, crap, her mom. I heard Angela chuckle nervously, "H-hey, Mom… U-uh th-this is my friend B-Brady, I met him at the beach…" I could feel her blush as I stood up and shook her mother's hand, trying to get on her good side. Her mother's eyes widened in fear as if Angela told me that she was abused. She still shook my hand, but her expression never changed. I looked at her features, and was shocked that she was a mess, she had frizzy orange-ish brown hair, like Jacob's fur, dull eyes that flared with fury and fear. She was really skinny and had a really tight shirt on, showing a lot of cleavage.

"I didn't meant to intrude, but my name is Brady Kindle, I'm Angela's friend." I said, and gave her my dazzling smile, which actually made her heart beat faster. She came over her daze and took a deep breath and murmured, "I'm sorry Mr. Kindle, but Angela or I aren't going to have any visitors at the moment. I would like you to leave immediately." She smelled like alcohol and beer. I shrugged and nodded. "Alright, it's nice to meet you ma'am. I turned around to find Angela's eyes slightly watery. A lump came into my throat. "See you Angela." I winked weakly and left the room with a single tear running down my cheek. I guess that this would be the last time I would see her until school. It was silent as I left the house, and when I left the porch, I could hear Angela and her mother talking.

"_Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" _Her mother hissed. Boyfriend? That would be cool, holding hands, I did try to kiss her, and I guess I could be her boyfriend, but I should go slow in the relationship because she pushed me away a few minutes ago. I heard Angela sigh.

"_I really like him, more than I can explain, but you would be mad if I told you…_" She likes me too? Yes… I knew that we could be together, maybe I can make the first move with her at the bonfire.

My thoughts were interrupted by a growl from her mom. "I am mad at you for being a little mutant piece of crap the other day." What the hell? I growled. She didn't even care for her daughter's happiness. How fricken selfish!

"_You would hurt me if I told you._" Angela said in a low voice. Uh-oh. This is going to get real bad, real fast. I could hear her hair being wrapped in her mom's hand. Not again! "Oh, no, this can't be happening." I whispered.

"_You want me to hurt you?_" her mom slapped her face by the sound of it. Angela cried out in pain and my knees went weak and I collapsed on the ground. Her mother punched Angela and she gasped, and so did I, as if the wind was knocked out of me. All stood still as I heard a loud, and I mean loud smack in the face. The only sound was her mother's sobbing. Angela smacked her mom?

I smiled weakly to myself, until it turned into a grimace. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Angela Samantha! You are confined until the school year starts and you aren't allowed to see him the rest of the break!" She screamed. Until the school year starts? That's in a friggin month! I groaned in pain and I couldn't breath again. But how stupid is her mom? She didn't even take her phone. As if it were on queue, my phone vibrated, please don't let it be Angela.

**Brady, **it read. **I'm sorry, but I can't want to be friends with you anymore, its for the best. I can't explain or I will be in trouble. Please understand. Please forgive me. **My heart dropped as the lump in my throat grew bigger, I stiffled a sob, and heard Angela sobbing also.

Minutes passed, and her sobbing turned into small sniffles, and I heard her leave the room. Maybe take a shower. I flipped my phone open and I replied to her heartbreaking text.

**Oh. Okay. I'm sorry if I ever bothered you or hurt your feelings or anything like that. Just to get things straight, I care about you. I hope to see you sooner than August.**

I turned around and barely got to the trees to take off of my shorts and shirt and phase, ripping my clothes to shreds and running as fast as I could, but the pain made it slower, as hard as you run to get away from something, you couldn't. I gradually slowed down and collapsed. Even in wolf form, you could cry. I whimpered and stood on my haunches and howled as loud as I could. No one would bother, and I laid on the ground slowly falling into unconsciousness when a sickly sweet smell burned in my nostrils. Vampire.

* * *

Okay, so do you like it?

R&R!

I will gives you a cookie and sum chocolate ass cream! (It means poo, and it's from Goldmember!)

Amanda xD


	7. Chapter 7

Legends

Song for the chapter: The Only Exception by Paramore

Nana was asleep when I waddled down the stairs to get an eraser since I couldn't find any in my room. I already put everything in my room to make it comfier, my bedspread, my posters, my music, but I didn't have any pencils with erasers? That's pathetic. I pranced lightly down the stairs to find two mechanical pencils with a twistable and regular eraser. Thank you Nana.

I smiled to myself and made it back to my room discretely. I blared Mama by My Chemical Romance in the headphones so I could listen to it without headphones in my ear. I took a deep breath and placed the eraser to my wrist, in the middle of the pressure point nerve and my pulse. I inhaled again, my heart beating faster than normal. I always became nervous when I did this. I did it plenty of times, but why am I still nervous?

I sighed and thought about it for a second. Another scar, another distraction.

Without a word, my hand took the eraser and rubbed it vertically against my skin. The heated stinging sensation came into my wrist, and I cringed, tears forming in my eyes once more. Anxiety crept over my senses, what if Brady found out? Would he hate me? Would he still care if I did it again?

The feeling of fire danced on the skin on my wrist. The tears spilled over as I wiped it away and resumed my rubbing. Who cared about the moment anything? I know I don't, nothing in the world mattered at that moment. Not my Nana, my mom, my ribs, not even Brady… Nothing.

Only the searing pain that was rippling across my hand. I lifted the eraser and took a look the gash. It wasn't bleeding, it looked peeled and there were small red dots that ran under the stinging area. I exhaled deeply and a tear ran down my face. Wiping it away, I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed, fatigue rolling over my body like a blanket, holding me down.

You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera played, and I turned the volume down and stuck the headphones in my ears carefully, not to hurt my wrist. This song brought back memories I remembering playing the piano and singing along to this song in Minnesota at the Mall of America, everyone cheering with tears in both mine and theirs, it's a very emotional song, and you have to very loud. Unfortunately, (and not a real shocker…) no one except my aunt and Nana were there with me, my mom was out and dad was drinking. Josh was probably doing drugs at that moment. The week after my performance, my face was in my paper, and was shocked that I was even known!

I showed the picture to Mom, she didn't care, so I cut it out and put it on both fridges.

Thunder roared outside of my window, snapping me out of my thoughts. The rain was pelting my window like clear paintballs and I closed my eyes again. Thinking of what will happen on Saturday. Only two more days until I don't have to hide from anything… Only two more days until I can spend some time with a person that actually cares about me differently than family. And I guess he could be my boyfriend, he did try to kiss me. I kept thinking about it until I fell into a beautiful dream.

_I found myself in my room looking in the mirror. I was older, about 19. I was beautiful. My hair was jet black, and my skin was a beautiful light russet. Someone cleared his voice, and I turned around and gasped. Brady was on one knee and had a ring between his fingers. "Angela," He started, "I will love you forever for all eternity. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked me, with tears in his eyes. "YES!" I yelled. He smiled and tackled me with kisses. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard applause. I opened my eyes to find A crowd of strangers cheering for us. _

_I broke the kiss and looked down and saw that I was in a beautiful white poof-y gown and a bouquet of red and white roses in my hands, and a beautiful white diamond ring on my left ring finger. _

_Brady was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo. I blinked and I was in my room again. But something felt different about this. I looked down and I gasped. My stomach looked like there was a balloon blown under my shirt. I was pregnant. I cradled my stomach and smiled. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and a square chin rested on my shoulder. _

_The baby kicked inside of me and I gasped. "Lay down on the bed, and close your eyes." he ordered sweetly. I waddled over to the bed and closed my eyes. He laid something in my arms and I opened them. I was oddly sweaty, a strand of hair plastered to my face. I looked down finding that I was holding beautiful baby wrapped like a burrito and wearing a small blue cap. _

_He looked like Brady, but had my nose and lips. "Hi, Devon!" I cooed softly. I've always loved that name. Little Devon smiled and opened his eyes. They were the big beautiful brown eyes that I expected, if you looked closely, he had a small ring in his left iris, just like his daddy. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I peered to see Brady smiling radiantly. "I love you so much." He smiled as he looked at his son, and he looked back at me and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. _

I woke up and moaned happily. I will never forget that dream…

My normal day routine came into place, but my wrist was stinging like crazy and it felt worse than before. It was slowly turning into a scab around the ridges of the skin but the middle was raw. I sighed. It was about dinner time and no one was home yet. I found my phone with a new message from Jason.

**Hey Ang, what's up? **It was only 10 minutes old. I replied,

**Oh, nothing besides the fact that I was sleeping peacefully and having the most wonderful dream and YOU interrupted it. Just kidding, but I did just wake up.****J **I sent it and started a new text for Brady.

**Ello Love! XD How are you? **I sent it and sighed again. It would be pretty kick ass if we were together. Wow…. Did I sound that desperate? What to do… I completely forgot that something was in my closet. I went over to the wooden door and smiled. My keyboard was looking at me, the keys eager to be tickled. I brought it to my bed, no need to hook it up, it had batteries. I turned it on and the keys flashed to life to make sure everything was in tune and working. I placed my fingers on the keys and played a familiar tune.

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one I know that you got your reasons

These things that are pleasin' you

Can hurt you somehow

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy

She'll beat you if she's able

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things

Have been laid upon your table

But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger

Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home

And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'

Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine

It's hard to tell the night time from the day

You're losin' all your highs and lows

Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you, before it's too late

"Desperado by the Eagles." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, a rapping came at my window. My neck cranked to the left to find Brady knocking on the glass, his hair and clothes were soaked. "Brady!" I hissed and walked quickly to the sash. The window flung open and I pulled his hand to bring him inside, won't he get sick?

I slammed the window shut and twisted my body around to face him. "Brady, what the hell are you doing here?" I spoke in awe.

How could he climb up to my second story room? Of yeah, the trees surrounding it. He smiled. "I wanted to see you…" I melted and my knees went weak. "I also wanted to tell you that the bonfire was cancelled." My heart dropped a little.

That was too bad, I would have wanted to meet more of Brady's friends. I smiled. He was here, wasn't he? Without thinking, I laid my hands on his shoulders and snuggled close to his chest. My ear found his heart and it beat loudly and fast, like my own melody. It was strange, he wasn't that wet anymore.

I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were soft but shocked, and his lips were curved up in a small smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. He shrugged. "Just wanted to tell you about the bonfire and I wanted to tell you the legends we were going to tell there to you instead. I know them by heart, wanna hear them? " He beamed excitedly. I nodded, still in shock that he was still even here. I crawled onto my bed and patted the comforter so he could sit down there. Thankfully the bed was made. As he sat down the bed creaked with every movement. I stifled a giggle. It was good he didn't notice.

He started off by telling me about the cold ones that 'Drink from the Nectar of Life.' So pretty much vampires. The next things that he told me was actually shocking, he said that the Quileute people were descended from wolves. Soon I was lost in my thoughts that they were real. Oh my god…. My dream when Brady and my mom fought. Brady was a wolf in my dream.

Should I tell him? Or should I just keep it to myself? "Angela." He said. I snapped my head up to find his gaze. His lips were straining from letting out a laugh. He could tell that I was day dreaming. "You must have dozed off in your own thoughts." He let out a small smile as I blushed. I nodded. "Yeah, they are really interesting. I doze off and think about a lot of things when people talk to me. You got anymore?" I asked. His smile grew wider. "Yep, only one more, which I would like you to pay really close attention," I shook my head and slumped back into my pillow. He paused. "It's actually really short and it is really cool, I think."

"What is it called?" I asked curiously. "Imprinting." I raised my eyebrows. "Cool… what the hell is imprinting?" I laughed. He chuckled along with me and he looked deeply into my eyes. "It's been told by our elders that it's the way wolves find their soul mate." My jaw dropped a little. He continued. "Well, it has been told that when you imprint on her it is not the world that holds you down… it's her," He paused, grabbing my hand.

"You are whatever you want her to be, a brother or something more. If she's happy, then you are happy. What ever she's feeling, physically or emotionally, happens to you. It is like a bond between you and her and no one else. If you imprint young, You could be her big brother, and protect her in any way of her getting hurt. But if you're older, You can be her lover, and or partner. You have to give her anything she wants to make her happy. Nothing in the world exists or matters besides your love for her and her happiness." Wow. The dream busted through my mind again. "But I didn't know that you could play the piano." I nodded as I pulled my hand out of his.

"Want to hear a beautiful song?" He nodded excitedly. I placed my fingers in the keys and played and sang softly.

I am done.

Smoking gun

We've lost it all.

The love is gone.

She has one

Now its no fun

We've lost it all.

The love is gone.

And we had magic

And this is tragic.

You couldn't keep your hands to your hands

To yourself.

I fell like our world's been infected.

And somehow you left me neglected.

We've found our lives been changed.

Babe, you lost me.

I slowed the song to an end and looked at Brady. His mouth was open and his jaw was hanging. He was speechless. "Whaddya think?" I asked. He started stuttering. "W-wow, you- you are a-a-amazing!"

I blushed. "Thanks, it's called You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera, I sang this at the mall of America." His eyes widened like saucers. "You sang at the Mall of America?" He gawked. I nodded happily. "Yeah, there is a picture of me in the newspaper on the fridge." I could faintly hear him mumble under his breath, "Damn, how cooler can you get my Angel?"

Angel? Is that what he calls me when I am not around? I like it. "I know a lot of songs from my favorite bands, you must have seen those stickers on my door." as I pointed to it. He was silent. "Brady?" I asked as I waved my hand over his face. He snapped out if it immediately.

"Angel, I-I mean Angela, would you want to um… go out to dinner sometime? Like a date?" What? Did he just ask me out on a date? I started babbling.

" We-well, I gotta think about it and I have nothing to wear and…" Why couldn't have you said yes you idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid Angela! His face fell for a second then his smile returned.

"Want to hear an amazing song?" He asked. Uh-oh, what was he going to do? With a sly smile, he slammed his fingers on the keys playing the first line of the chorus of Jingle Bells, then throwing his hands in the air as if he won a huge victory. I laughed and fell back on my bed. I sighed and said, "Yes, I would love to go out to dinner." Brady said nothing but smiled and crept on my bed, taking me in a hug.

I laid down and so did he not braking the hug. I crossed my arm across my chest and wrapped the other one under his armpit, hanging on for dear life. His hand was wrapped around my torso and I placed my head on his chest. I gasped softly as I heard a wolf howl by the back yard. Brady stiffened and he hugged me tightly. The next thing he did gave me a shock. He looked down at me and smiled, then he pressed his lips softly on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, but my insides were jumping for joy. "Sweetheart, I got to go. I forgot that I have to help my mom with some errands, she is starting to act a little moody if I don't get her stuff." He said sheepishly.

I frowned. "Alright. You can go." He lifted us up off the bed, I was still tangled in the cuddled position and hung onto him. "Please don't go." I whimpered. He moaned softly and held my hand. "I have to. Don't wanna get an ass whooping from my mom or my step dad." He laughed.

I hung onto his shirt tighter and he wrapped his arms around my torso while setting my feet on the ground. "Fine." I said and hugged him tighter. One of Brady's hands caught my neck and pulled it up to catch his gaze. "I will miss you." He quickly pressed his lips on my forehead again and let go of me. "Bye, my Angel." He turned around and flipped the sash up and climbed out. Dazed and dizzy, I dropped to my knees and whispered, "Brady, I love you."

I wish he could hear those words, because I meant every single one.

* * *

I have a song stuck in my head, and it makes me cry, it's called Sea of Love by Cat Power, LISTEN TO it and you will be hooked!

Now I have an announcement. I am going to Minnesota for the second time this summer and I am not going to upload for about 2 weeks. ( I know I suck. ) But do me a favor to do something else and read my friend's story called Best Friends No More.

She is a frieking GENIUS!

R&R pweeze?

Amanda


	8. Author

Hey guys

I know that this isn't a chapter but I have a reason….

Now I have a close friend that is like my Grandmother and she is the inspiration of Nana in the story.

On September 1st, she passed away of old age and pneumonia. I am going on a minor hiatus.

To make it even worse, I am suffering from MAJOR writers block.

So with a heavy heart, please give me some ideas, and not nasty ones, because my parents read my stuff.

Thanks, please, I am begging you for ideas!

Amanda


End file.
